thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurricane (Maria Blud)
HURRICANE (MARIA BLUD) Maria Blud, alias Hurricane, is a dragon-human hyrid, and former co-leader and co-founder of the Army of Freaks. She is currently the aquatic and aviation tactics specialist for the Protectors of the Earth. History Maria was born the eldest of three dragon human hybrids. For the first six years of her life Maria shared the island with the dragons, unaware of her father, the tyrant Red Knight, until his armies laid seige to it, destroying her home. Maria and her sisters were later captured and experimented on, giving her a wide majority of her powers. During her time as a lab experiment, she befrended, and later initiated a romanitic relationship with, the human mutant Jullius Fireheart. She and Jullius founded the Army of Freaks, the army made up of the other two million exoeriment subject mutants. They finaly dethroned their father after a year of war. During her final battle with her father, she accidentaly scattered copies of her family and freinds, as well as her father, Savage and Bloodshead. She dissapeared when they arrived on Seavon's Earth, until she and her boyfriend were tracked down and recruited for the Protectors of the World. In 2033, she has married Volcano, and given birth tow twins, Maya and Peavon, the new Volcano and Hurricane. Personality Maria is often bubbly and excitable, but unable to express this in any way other than squeels, hums or squeeks due to a vocal cord disorder. She often annoys her twin sister Diamond, but isn't aware of this. Though in battle, all that happiness and excitment vanishes, replaced by savege roars and and uncontrolable burst of anger. RELATIONSHIPS *DIAMOND BLUD/BLIND BLIZZARD, they are twins, as such, they are close, and rearely fight, even though Maria is unaware that her antics irratate Diamond to no end. *SCARLET BLUD/SCARLET DRAGON, Maria is Scarlet's elder sister, and her mentor. *JULLIUS FIREHEART/VOLCANO, Jullius is Maria's boyfreind, ad they are often seen and working together. *SEAVON, he creeps her out. But she's warming to him Powers and equipment *FLIGHT, she has two white and silver fethered wings *ENHANCED SENSES, her hearing and smell surpass human capabilities *ENHANCED STRENGTH, she is increadably strong *ENHANCED REFLEXES, she can react increadable fast *HYDROKENISIS, she can control water *AIREOKENISIS, she can control air *VENOM, she has venomus fangs *CLAWS, she can morph her fingernails into claws *SHAPE-SHIFTING, she can cancel out her human DNA amd become a full fledged, albeit mentaly unstable ice dragon *MIST, she can dissolve her body into mist *CLAIRVOYANCE, Maria has somtimes demostrated to ablitity to glimpse the future when she is asleep *GOD-LIKE ABILITIES, Maria can call apon the colective conciousness of dragons past and present, giving her immesurable power, though it's more like a last resort thing, as it scares even her EQUIPMENT *V-STAFF, a colopsable bo-staff that cand turn into any mele weapon,it is only formaly able to do this, though as it was cut in half during final battle with Red Kight. She still keeps and uses the working half, though. SHe has recived an upraded version from Techno. *ARMOR, occasionaly. In dire situations, Maria uses a mecha-armor equpiied with missles, guns, and various other weapons WEAKNESS *MUTENESS, not nesssaraly a weakness, she can't really communicate well with her teamates, but she posses a menal link with Jullius, so, yeah Trivia *Dispite retireing, and passing the name of Hurricane to her son, she still immagines herself as the one and only Hurricane, as shown after Neanor attempted to convince her she was going nuts by speaking in her head, and Reavon asked her how she knew it was him. She said, "I don't call myself Maria in my head." When he asked what she did call herself, and recived only a glance and a wry smile, he said, "Oh, yeah, you would, wouldn't you. But it's my name now." She walked away, saying, "Tell that to my head."